conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis Heartwell
| birth_place = , Sierra | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Porciúncula, Gold Coast, Sierra | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = Sierran | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Real estate developer | years_active = | employer = | organization = Heartwell Properties and Investments | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = $560 million (2016) | height = | weight = | television = Sierran Scores | title = Senator from San Joaquin President and CEO of Heartwell Properties and Investments | term = 2016 (taking office) 2016-present | predecessor = Daniel McComb | successor = | party = Royalist (2016-present) Independent (pre-2016) | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = Canaanist | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = Durant Colder | partner = | children = | parents = Tim Heartwell (father) Amanda Heartwell (mother) | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Nemesis Catherine Nyx Heartwell (born November 1, 1988) is a Sierran bussinesswoman, television personality, philanthropist, and the junior Senator-elect from San Joaquin. Born and raised in north side, Heartwell is the daughter of real estate tycoon Tim Heartwell, founder of Heartwell Properties and Investments. After earning a bachelor's degree in hospitality from Bernheim University in 2011, she took a leading position in her father's real estate company, leading its branch of hotels and resorts. After borrowing $1.5 million from her father, she successfully turned around the performance of The Major from a near-bankrupt venture to a thriving resort. She was then appointed President of HPI in 2013 at the age of 25, making her one of the youngest corporate executives in Sierra. As president, she gradually assumed control of the company from her ailing father, who was looking to retire, while expanding the Heartwell brand, acquiring properties in the United Commonwealth, Rainier, and elsewhere in the Anglosphere. In 2016, Tim Heartwell stepped down as chief executive officer of HPI, leaving Nemesis to succeed him. In 2014, she co-produced and starred as the host of Sierran Scores, a reality television show that follows Heartwell as she assists struggling real estate projects. Following the victory of Daniel McComb in the 2016 Prime Ministerial election, Heartwell announced her candidacy in the special election held to fill McComb's vacant seat in the Senate. Running as a Royalist, she defeated Democratic-Republican candidate Austin Fields soundly by a margin of 5%. Because of the short-notice of her campaign, she has not released a full, complete, platform outlining her positions, although she did make revitalizing San Joaquin's dilapidated inner cities (including her native Bernheim) as a talking point during her brief rallies. Upon her inauguration on December 17, 2016, she will be the youngest Senator in Sierran history at 27 years, 46 days old. Because of her wealth, success, and television presence, she has been referred as the " of Sierra". Her persona, one of a strong, commanding, no-nonsense, businesswoman has solidified that comparison. Early life Nemesis Catherine Nyx Heartwell was born on November 1, 1988 in San Joaquin's north side. She is the oldest of two children; her siblings are Tristan and Liza. Education Heartwell began attending Bernheim University shortly after she graduated from El Dorado High School in 2007. Her parents, despite their wealth, wished for their daughter to have a relatively 'normal' upbringing and elected not to send her to a private school. She initially studied for economics but decided to switch to hospitality after she stayed a hotel owned by one of her friends. Heartwell became fascinated by the industry and wondered why her father's company had little involvement in it. During her 4-year attendance at BU, she took a job as a customer relations manager at the Pacifc Peak Inn in neighboring Lodi, a few miles north of Bernheim. She graduated from Bernheim University in 2011 summa cum laude. Business career The Major Immediately after graduation, she requested and was granted a loan totaling $1.5 million from her father's company in order to start her own venture. She located a run-down resort called "The Major". She approached the owners, an elderly couple, and offered them $700,000 for the entire property. They accepted within one week and Heartwell assumed full ownership of the resort. Upon doing this, she immediately saw the reasons for its poor performance: lackadaisical upkeep, under staffing, outdated room design, and poor employee morale. Working on a budget, she fired most of the staff she believed had "No passion" for their job and replaced them with skilled, competent workers at a higher wage. She hired a design company to renovate the resort's 200 rooms, a project that took 18 months to fully complete. She saved money by working on a minimalist design that proved popular and by the first year under her ownership, the resort's revenue increased by 35%; she was still not turning a profit, however. In order to increase occupancy, she launched an extensive marketing campaign and enlisted the help of two marketing companies with whom she consulted. The campaign was successful in bringing in more guests and the hotel's online reputation improved significantly. Heartwell considered renaming the resort in order to further distance itself from it past under previous ownership, but ultimately decided to keep the name in order to retain customer recognition. President of HPI Expansion and Rebranding CEO and future developments Philanthropy and charitable works Net worth Television ''Sierran Scores'' Political career Personal life Category:Kingdom of Sierra